Where There's A Will
by Caramel Cheescake
Summary: Set right after Morgerath's first attack, when Will's father saves Halt's life. How Will's parent's died, and how he got his name. Dedicated to Rowana Renee'


A/N: This is dedicated to Rowana Renee' because she helped me write my first RA fanfic, 'Mission Impossible: Coffee Addiction'. Thanks! :3 (I'm now in love with that smiley face)

* * *

Halt could see that the sergeant was dying. Even the wargals could see that the sergeant was dying, though that didn't stop their retreat.

In fact, the retreat was a result of the sergeant's valiant and heroic fighting. He had fought through them and killed many, all to save Halt, who had been on the verge of being cut to pieces.

But as a result, he was dying, and Halt was sorry for that.

"Ranger?" The voice, even strained, was still clear.

Halt looked up. He would've had to look up even if they had both been standing. "Halt," He replied, not unkindly.

"Halt, then. I'm Daniel." And he smiled, of all things, lighting up his brown eyes. Then he grimaced. "I need your help."

Halt winced inwardly. If Daniel was talking about saving his life, then there was nothing that Halt could do.

"My wife is expecting, and she'd due any day now. Can you please,_ please_ check on her to make sure she's all right?"

By then, the medics had come and were loading Daniel into a stretcher. Daniel looked at the medics, then back at Halt, imploringly.

"Please."

Halt nodded. "Yes. I will."

In the stretcher, Daniel smiled and closed his eyes.

Halt saw it even though the medics didn't; this valiant man was dead.

* * *

Daniel's wife was, in one word, petite. Shoulder-length brown hair framed her elfin face, but did nothing to hide the exhaustion of childbirth.

Or the grief at the news of her husband's death.

Halt got the sinking feeling that she would die as well.

Daniel's wife must have sensed it. She held out her son to Halt. "Take him Halt. Please."

Halt hesitated, and then took the baby into his arms. It was such a little thing, below average weight and size, with sparkling brown eyes and short brown hair covering his scalp.

"I'll make sure that he's all right," Halt said with conviction. "I promise."

Daniel's wife closed her eyes and sighed as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

_Yes_, Halt thought. _Life is a great weight._

* * *

The midwife knew that something was wrong as soon as Halt exited the cabin carrying the baby.

"Is she-"

"Yes," Halt said shortly.

The midwife bit her lip, uncertain what to say. Whatever she was about to say, Halt beat her to it.

"There's no need to trouble yourself about the child."

No thoughts of opposition entered the midwife's mind. "Yes Ranger."

She opened the door to the cabin and walked inside.

* * *

Halt walked towards the castle orphanage. He knew that the Baron would take the boy, but there was the issue of a name. And the fact that a Ranger had brought him in.

Halt knew that, as an orphan, the boy's life would be hard enough, and that he didn't need the hassle of being associated with a Ranger.

He resolved to leave the boy on the steps and watch him from the shadows to make sure that he was taken in.

Halt placed the boy in a basket he'd...found and placed the basket on the steps. He slid his hands into his pockets and, to his surprise, he discovered a scrap of paper and a pencil. Then he got an idea.

_His mother died in childbirth. His father died a hero. Please care for him._

Halt's thoughts drifted back to the boy's parents determination to find a way for their baby to survive.

A way...

_His name is Will._

Halt pinned the note to the baby's blanket, then melted into the shadows, watching both the basket and the orphanage door.

Where there's a will, there's a way.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like the angst and the slight cheesyness. Now to clear some things up.

1. Daniel's wife doesn't have a name because she doesn't have one in the book.

2. The midwife never told because she moved and thought it was too personal to talk about.

3. Halt doesn't use Abelard because by the time he got to Book 5, he (Abelard) would be twenty-three, which would be ancient for a horse. Also, I like to think that Halt got Abelard a year before Gilan became his apprentice, which was (I think) when Will was seven.

Any other questions you would like to ask, ask in a review.

Reviewers get square cookies with a Halt quote on them (You know, because of the note? And I just like making the cookies relate to the story).


End file.
